Boba Fett
How Boba Fett joined the Tourney Boba was created by Kaminoans as an unaltered clone, at the request of his "father," Jango Fett, before the start of the Clone Wars. He was intended to be both Jango's heir and "Jaster's legacy." As a young boy, Fett grew up on the planet Kamino. Jango raised and cared for him with the assistance of the Kaminoan, Taun We, who ultimately took on the role of being a foster mother to him. Fett was aware of the fact that he was a clone of his father, however, he would often question his conception. Jango assured his son that he was a "true clone" and his real son. Along with the Clawdite Zam Wesell, Taun We was the sole female influence in the young Fett's life. He was known to the Null-ARC Captain Ordo as a "little jerk". Character Select Screen Animation Boba Fett readies his EE-3 Rifle as the camera zooms saying "Assignment start!". Special Attacks EE-3 (Neutral) Boba Fett points his EE-3 rifle forward and fires a shot from it. More shots can be fired by tapping B. ZX (Side) Boba Fett blows of cone of fire from his ZX fire projector at his opponent. This will set the target on fire for 4 seconds. Jetpack (Up) Boba Fett uses his jetpack to fly upwards for 5 seconds. Fibercord Whip (Down) Boba Fett shoots his fibercord whip from his right gauntlet. If he hits right, he can entangle his opponent. Pressing B after will have him shoot the opponent with his rifle knocking the target off. Moving the thumb pad back will pull the target to Boba. Full Arsensal (Hyper Smash) Boba Fett takes out his Sacros K-11 and says "The orders are in!" then shoots both the sidearm and his EE-3 in a barrage at his opponent. He then takes out his DXR-6 rifle and shoots 4 devastating shots from it that can knock the opponent away. Execution (Final Smash) Boba Fett shoots his fibercord whip forward. If he connects, he shoots the opponent 5 times, pulls him/her to him then takes the neck from behind saying "Sorry, friend." then snaps the neck, taking a life from the stock. Boba then says "But the bounty is a bounty." Victory Animations #Boba Fett shoots 3 EE-3 shots then puts his left hand on his waist with his rifle pointed at the air saying "Another day, another credit.". #*Boba Fett shoots 3 EE-3 shots then puts his left hand on his waist with his rifle pointed at the air saying "I could use a monkeyskin rug when I retire.". (Hideyoshi victories only) #Boba Fett radios his client "The job is done, have my pay ready.". #*Boba Fett radios his client "Luke is down, I repeat, Luke Skywalker the Jedi is down.". (Luke victories only) #*Boba Fett radios his client "I have terminated Yoda as you requested.". (Yoda victories only) #Boba Fett wraps his fibercord around the 2nd place opponent saying "You're coming with me.", then flies off with the captured opponent as they give a Star KO scream. On-Screen Appearance Boba Fett jetpacks to his start point saying "Target in sight. Commence capture operation!". Special Quotes *You'll be lucky Jabba needs you alive. (When fighting Luke) *Your short figure, will not keep you off the bounty list. (When fighting Hideyoshi) *Someone didn't want you to keep your leadership of the Zaibatsu. (When fighting Jin) *Stand down, and you won't be harmed. (When fighting Zafina) *Someone from the Zaibatsu contacted me to bring you back to the lab. (When fighting Alisa) Trivia *Boba Fett was confirmed alongside his father, and he shares his English voice actor with him. *Boba Fett is the only Star Wars character to mention the Mishima Zaibatsu, as seen in his On-Screen Appearance quotes against Jin and Alisa. *The default rival of Boba Fett is Hideyoshi. The second rival of Boba Fett is also Hideyoshi. Category:Star Wars characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen Category:Male characters